1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wakeboard-only artificial pool system and, more particularly, to a wakeboard-only artificial pool system, in which an artificial pool having essential elements that are required to ride a wakeboard is installed indoors or outdoors, thus allowing a user to always enjoy wakeboarding using a wake which is produced artificially, regardless of various conditions, place, and time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, wakeboarding is a kind of boarding in which one rides over water, and is a water sport which has rapidly spread in recent years and appeals to young people. A wake designates a V-shaped pair of traces in water which is created behind a boat by the rotation of a propeller which is installed in the boat. Wakeboarding is characterized in that a rider can easily enjoy various thrilling actions by jumping and spinning over water using the wake.
However, in order to ride the wakeboard, a place having a large water surface on which a boat may move at high speed, for example, the sea, a river, a reservoir, or a lake, a wakeboard-only boat which produces the wake and has high horsepower, and a skilled boat driver are essentially required. Further, restrictions for preventing environmental pollution must be considered, and a transportation means is required in order to move to the place. In addition, various natural restrictions, including seasonal or geographical factors, temperature, and climate, are imposed. Only when these requirements are satisfied, a user can ride the wakeboard. Thus, there has been a demand for an artificial pool which allows a rider to enjoy wakeboarding anytime, regardless of the above-mentioned requirements, place, and time.